


We Go Down Together

by Pearl_Chan_Peer



Series: Heroes VS Zombies [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Everyone is Dead, Heavy Angst, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kinda, LingLong - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Zilong - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, ling - Freeform, mobile legends - Freeform, not really - Freeform, sorta lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Chan_Peer/pseuds/Pearl_Chan_Peer
Summary: Where Ling is slowly turning, but Zilong just refuses to give up on him.
Relationships: Ling/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Heroes VS Zombies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We Go Down Together

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes VS Zombies are just random one-shots to they don't necessarily follow up on each other. Also, I know X-Borg and Ellie aren't related, but still, it's a cute headcanon leave me alone.

Knowing you're slowing turning, is already a horrible feeling. But knowing that the one person you have left and care for so much, is trying to stop the turning hurts more. Ling sighed after another failed attempt to find a cure. It was a lost cause really, but the stupid idiot called Zilong still tries. Ling already tried so many times to tell Zilong that they won't find a cure and that Zilong should just leave him already. But he was stubborn and refuses to look at Ling's huge, bruised wound with bite marks on his side. Ling just wants to stop and have this all end, he was tired and the high fever didn't help it much. They have been walking for a few hours already, searching for 'the cure', but no success. Another shiver went through his body with the feeling of throwing up again. Ling stopped walking and looked at the gaping wound and he decided it was enough. The thing they are doing right now isn't going to help him and it just gives Zilong false hope, Ling just had enough. 

''Zilong stop.'' 

They were in the middle of nowhere, only some abandoned houses here and there, but no human.

''I am done, face the reality. There is no cure for this Zilong.''

Ling's emotionless face sends a shiver through Zilong, but still, Zilong refuses to look at Ling's eyes.

''Go back, search for Wanwan, Chang'e or even Alucard. I heard that He, Harith and Granger found a base for survivors.''

Zilong said nothing and just continued walking. 

''Zilong I am serious, this is pointless, can't you see that?'' 

Ling's voice became harder and more frustrated with each word. 

''Zilong I am dying.''

At this point, Ling sounded so defeated and done with everything. 

''And there's nothing you can do.'''

This made Zilong stop immediately and face Ling right in the eyes. There were visible tears in his eyes with stubbornness. Zilong clutched his knuckles and teeth together while shaking his head violently.  
''There has to be a way to cure you, Ling! Don't give up the hope so quickly! There has to be a cure, just stay with me and we figure this all out!'' 

Ling sighed and pulled his shirt up. Teeth clenched, but trying to keep his mask up, pointed Ling at the purple looking wound. ''This isn't some normal wound Zilong! It's the fucking prove of me turning into one of those things! So just for once get your shit together and kill me already!'' 

Zilong's eyes went wide and he just stared at Ling dumbfoundedly. In all of his life had Ling swore never, he just wasn't that kind of person. But for the first time, he spatted out the words he hated using. The tone of his voice sounded so angry and so pissed off. But under all the venom of his voice, he could hear a despaired Ling and it made Zilong feel guilty. But all he wants is to have the old days back, where there were no zombies. But it would never be like it was once again and he didn't want to accept that painful reality. He strongly believed that if they search hard enough they will found a cure. But till now nothing, just nothing and it made Zilong wonder. Was this maybe a really lost cause, was Ling really going to die?!

''I can barely even see because the fever is blocking off everything. I can see my skin getting more greyish and wrinkly. Let's just stop this okay?! It's a waste of your time.''

Zilong stared at Ling's purplish eyes and sighed after a while deeply. He smiled an empty smile and pointed at one of the houses. 

''Let's just rest there and I try to get your fever down. Just make sure you have enough blankets.'' murmured Zilong as he walked to a random house. No sign of any zombie or human anywhere. 

Ling sighed and decided to not comment again. He was tired and his head was killing him. When they were both inside, Ling immediately flopped at the surprisingly perfectly fine couch and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he had, but he would make sure that Zilong would get here out alive. Doesn't matter if he does kill him or not. The urge to throw up became bigger, but Ling was just so disgusted bu the idea of it, that he refuses to do it. While Zilong was away, Ling's eyes fell on the pictures on the wall. There was a lot of a young girl with blue hair. Her hazel eyes shined brightly, next to a moody looking guy. He seemed like the guy called X-borg if he was right. He sometimes heard Wanwan and her friend Guinevere talking about what kind of gay he is. One of the reasons he tries to stay away from those two because they think every guy is gay. They looked like a happy family and that made Ling frown bitterly. He didn't know where his family was and he often wondered how they are and if they are even alive. 

''Here.''

In Zilong hands were a bunch of blankets and carefully he tucked Ling in, who didn't protest much because he wanted to make one of his last moments special. 

''You know this can be just a common cold, don't act-'' but before Zilong can finish his sentence, Ling interrupted him. 

''You aren't going to give up, right Zilong?'' There wasn't much emotion in his voice, Ling just sounded tired. Zilong said nothing and looked around the place.

''I see what they have here and just make sure you sleep Ling, you sound tired.'' 

Ling huffed and murmured: ''Shut up kid.''

Ling closed his eyes and while he was slowly drifting to dreamland, he could hear the faint laughter of Zilong. 

Ling went asleep with a smile on his face for the first since the apocalypse. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ling woke up, he woke up with an even bigger headache. He grunted with pain and he immediately began sweating. Ling clenched his teeth together and tried to get up from the couch, but he couldn't feel his legs anymore. With a shock, he fell from the couch onto the ground. An intense wave of panic rushed over him as he realizes that he couldn't move his legs anymore. From the kitchen, he suddenly heard Zilong's lazy voice.

''Ling what's with all the noise? Did u sleep well? I'm making a half-baked breakfast, I hope you don't mind. Is the fever going down already?''

Ling kept quiet as he just stares in horror at his legs, why couldn't they move?! Is this part of him turning?! Ling's hand rushed to his side, so he can see his infected wound. Instead of feeling the usual pain, it just felt numb. The area slowly became more purplish and it just made everything so much more surreal. To be honest, Ling has a kinda hard time to really accept that he, the former one of the most skilled assassins were going to turn into a zombie. Even the word already disgusted Ling. His breathing became heavenly and he felt his heart race faster than normal. 

''Ling? Hello is everything okay in there?'' 

It felt to Ling like he had lost his voice because the numbness of his legs made him scared. He was really slowly turning into one of those things and he didn't fully realize how scary it actually is. He doesn't want to scare Ling, but in the heat of the moment, he totally forgot about his usual emotionless self. Right now he was scared shitless and the fact that he was scared, made it even scarier. So when Zilong walked into the living room, where Ling is, both of their hearts skipped a beat. Zilong stared at Ling's face before he ran over to him and embraced him tightly. 

''Are u okay?! What's wrong?!! Ling, you're crying!!! What happened?! You're fever is higher, what should I do Ling?''

Ling chuckled bitterly, he didn't even realize that he was crying. 

''Just shoot me in the head already, makes it easier for both us.''

''You know I'm not going to do that, so stop already.''

Ling said nothing and just stared blankly at Zilong and sighed heavily. It was hard arguing with him, so, for now, he gives up. But Ling will make sure that he can't turn, he doesn't care if he has to shoot himself in the head. But for now, a selfish part in him wants to stay a little longer. He just has to remember that he can't wait too long, but it's fine. 

''You're a stubborn idiot, you know that right?''

Zilong smiled softly and embraced him tighter.

''Only for you Ling, now tell me what's wrong.'' 

Ling frowned and looked at his legs, for a hot minute he forgot about it, but now it came crashing to him again.

''I can't,'' Ling sighed heavily again and tried to get control over his voice again. 

''I can't move them anymore, I really can't move them anymore Zilong!''

Ling tried, he really tried to get his voice under control, but to no prevail. Ling cursed under his breath after he realizes how scared and panicked he sound. 

''Are u serious?! Don't panic, okay Ling? We just have to find a doctor! We can go now, okay!? Don't worry I will carry you, just stay calm. Everything will be okay, alright?'' asked Zilong worriedly.

At times like this Ling wished he was as strong as everyone thought he was. At times like this Ling just wished that he could go back and put on his emotionless mask. It was already hard enough for the kid, he lost lots of people he knew and he didn't know where his younger adopted sibling Chang'e was. Ling had nothing to lose anymore, but here he was dying and fully knowing that, but still decides to stick with Zilong. But now with his legs being paralyzed, it felt more real and Ling knows he has to leave. He doesn't want Zilong to hurt more.

''It's fine, it's fine. If you just let me have a moment, I'll be fine,'' said Ling grimaced.

''Don't do that, you don't have to keep on pretending anymore Ling,'' whispered Zilong quietly.

''I'm not pretending anything kid,'' said Ling frowned.

''I'm not a kid anymore, okay? So you don't need to do whatever you're doing because it hurts okay?! Don't shut me out, especially in times like this, where I need you. Where we both need each other, okay Ling?!"'

Zilong sounded like he could cry any moment and the guilt in Ling grew. And normally Ling would try harder to argue back, but with everything that's been going around, he didn't feel like it anymore. Ling was tired of everything and with the fever, he wasn't exactly thinking straight.

''I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for everything Zilong. I... I'm just sorry okay, I don't know how to do these kinds of stuff.'' stuttered Ling slightly. Zilong just gave him a warm smile.

''I know Ling, it's fine really. All I just want is to be with the real you and just be together.'' And for the first in a very long time, Ling smiled a small, genuine smile. 

''I try too, I'm sorry I had to do this earlier. Not only with you but with Wanwan, Chang'e, and Baxia as well- What are you laughing about?!'' asked he slightly irritated, while staring at Zilongs laughing face.

''It's just too funny to me how you always refused to apologize and now suddenly apologized for a whole minute straight, more than in your whole life.'' grinned Zilong.

Ling huffed and tried to look annoyed at the other. ''And this is why I refuse to apologize to bastards like you.'' 

Zilong said nothing and just continued laughing, while Ling observed his face. And that's when he noticed the huge bags under Zilong eyes. He frowned and when Zilong saw his frowning, Zilong stopped laughing. 

''What's wrong Ling? Is it your legs? I'm sorry I forgot, what do I do?!'' asked he panicked, but Ling just waved the thought away.

''It's not my legs-''

My legs are actually still terrifying me, but you don't have to know that; thought Ling.

'-'It's just I noticed you have bags under your eyes. I don't want to end up with you collapsing from being exhausted, so I suggest you take a nap.'' murmured Ling feeling how a small blush crept upon his cheeks. It always felt so off when he doesn't have his poker face, it was just so embarrassing. 

''Are you sure that it will be fine? I mean-'' but before Zilong could finish, Ling interrupted him again.

''It's fine, I had worse before. Tomorrow we will look at a solution, okay? But I can only do that with a partner that's also not half dead.'' Zilong just stared at him with an odd expression on his face.

''Not funny Ling. But yeah you're probably right, promise me tomorrow we will go and find that cure, okay? Promise me.'' asked Zilong with a hopeful expression.

''I promise, now get some sleep.''

And Ling never ever breaks his promises, but there is a first time for everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Zilong woke up, he could already feel something was off. Worried he stood up and searched for Ling, but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Don't freak out Zilong, don't freak out okay? You gotta stay calm, maybe he is just around here somewhere?' thought he in his head. But it was wishful thinking because how can Ling move when his lower body was completely numb?

'No need for panic, keep your head cool, it's fine. Ling promised and he never breaks a promise.' murmured Zilong to himself.

Anxious he ran in and out of the house, in case he missed anything. But no hints about where Ling is or Ling himself. Zilong could feel how frustrated he was becoming and he could feel how his eyes are beginning to tear.

''LING?! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU PROMISED ME BASTARD!'' cursed Zilong angrily. He never 'swore' in his life before, but everything was just so damn frustrating and he just wished everything would go back to normal. At this point, he didn't care about if the zombies could hear him, all Zilong wants is to find Ling. He can't do this alone, he can't go on living without Ling. He would give anything to be by him again, Zilong doesn't want to be alone. But when he did found him, he never felt more shocked in his life before. Because he saw a body lying against a stone, close to the lake and it awfully looked a lot like Ling but zombified and with lots of blood around him.

''LING?!'' cried Zilong out loud. As fast as he could he ran towards it. He stopped with breathing for a second as he looked at the body of his closest friend. Except it wasn't really a body anymore, but more like Ling in zombie form and the silent tears from Zilong fell out at the sight of it.

'Ling' hand was tied up against a tree bench that was pretty big, but Zilong could also see how there was another gaping wound in Ling's side, but more recent. It looked like Ling was still in reincarnation because it didn't move yet. Defeated flopped Zilong next to the corpse, any will to live was gone. What will he do now, without having Ling at his side?

''You promised me Ling and you never break your promises'' whispered Zilong, while letting his tears fall freely.

''And who even did this? What happened in all those hours I was asleep? I'm sorry, I failed you again.'' chuckled he bittersweet. But before he could go on, he saw movement. He couldn't help but to loke hopeful and to be honest he didn't know what he expected. Maybe Ling alive? But nonetheless, he felt disappointed when he saw how zombie Ling just began moving.

''Is it bad that I still hope this is some sick dream of me? You're right, I should learn how to not expect so much. But I just couldn't help but get hopeful Ling. Is just how I am. Did u suffer much? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, what a good friend am I. It's hard to keep track of all your enemies Ling, didn't I told you? You should really stop doing that.'' Zilong smiled bittersweet, while zombie Ling tried to get closer to him, but Zilong was just a little bit out of his range.

''If u see this from above, you would probably shake your head annoyed at how I am reacting. I'm sorry Ling, everything still feels so surreal. In such a short time I lost everyone I cared about and I thought; Ling is the only one still with me, I can't let anything happen to him. But here we are with a zombie you and soon to be zombie me. I just want this to end and what better way will it be, than right next to you? Anyways I will see you soon Ling and everyone else.'' said Zilong quietly.

And before he could really think about his actions, he already threw himself at zombie Ling.

''Didn't I already tell you when we were little? We will always be together, forever Ling,'' said Zilong while trying hard not to scream in pain.

But he couldn't help to smile still because in the end, they are together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Not proud of this ngl, like idk something is missing or sum.  
> Also i'm not an expert on zombies xd


End file.
